Oliver
Oliver is a character from "Oliver and Company". Oliver plays Fiver in Cartoonship Down He is a rabbit Oliver plays Little Toot in Melody Time (160 Movies Style) Oliver plays Figaro in Roonicchio He is a kitten Oliver plays Stan Marsh in Mammal Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut He is a boy Baby einstein disney thx as Bard Puppet Baby einstein MICHAELOVER as Vincent Van Gogh Puppet Oliver plays Young Dastan in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is a street rat-turned-prince Oliver plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a jedi Oliver plays Max in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) He is May's brother Oliver plays Flounder in The Little Lady He is a fish He and Dodger plays Genie in Dumboladdin They were blue genie who played comedy Oliver plays Billy Jessup in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Bully Olver plays Young Simba in The Cat King He is a lion cub Oliver plays Kevin McCallister in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) Oliver plays Live-Action Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style He is a boy Oliver plays Aladdin in Olladdin, Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan and Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat Oliver plays Jason Johnston in Oliver and Berlioz Oliver plays Bambi in Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) He is a deer Oliver plays Kitten Edmond in Rock-a-Cat (Rock-A-Doodle) He is a white kitten Oliver plays Fievel Mousekewitz in A Cartoon Tale, A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is a mouse Oliver plays Mowgli in The Classic Book and The Classic Book 2 He is a man-cub Oliver plays Pete in Oliver's Alligator He is a boy Oliver plays Young Prince Derek in The Fox Princess He is a prince Oliver plays Abu in Wartladdin and Dodgerladdin He is a monkey Oliver plays Young Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove He is a little kid Oliver plays Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) He is a badger-like creature Oliver plays Rufus In The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is an old cat Oliver plays Young Aladdin in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a young street rat Oliver plays Jaq in Bubblesrella He is a mouse Oliver plays Robin Hood in Oliver Hood He is a fox Oliver plays Toby Turtle in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a turtle Oliver plays Cri-Kee in Nellan and Nellan 2 He is a cricket Oliver plays Cub Rajah in Christopher Robinladdin and Maciusladdin He is a tiger cub Oliver Plays Aang in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is the Avatar Oliver played Peter Pan in Oliver Pan He is a boy Oliver Plays Hathi Jr. in The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is an elephant Oliver Plays Mowgli in The Kitten Book and The Kitten Book 2 He is a man-cub. Oliver Plays Avrey Arable in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) Oliver plays Roshan in Fun Age He is a baby Oliver plays Jib in Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (MxShinx style) He is a gingerbread man Oliver plays Chewbacca in Star Wars (PokemonFan Style) He is a wookie Oliver plays Figaro in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a cat Oliver plays Tails in Dodger the Dog (SatAM) He is a Fox Oliver Plays Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) He is a rabbit Oliver plays Cat Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Oliver plays Bartok in Kikistasia Oliver Plays Hans (Frozen) in Frozen (Wall-E Robot Animal Style) He is a prince Oliver plays Big Baby in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) Oliver Plays Timmy Turner In Fairly OddPaarents (Cooldanze Style)] He is Boy the Wishes Portrayals: *In Timmy Brisby & Company He is played by Timmy Brisby *In Simba and Company He is played by Young Simba *In Bambi and Company He is played by Bambi *In Andrew and Company He is played by Andrew Waltrip *In Timmy Turner & Company He is played by Timmy Turner *In Tod & Company He is played by Young Tod *In Berlioz and Company He is played by Berlioz *In Heather and Company He is played by Heather (Total Drama) *In Sunset Shimmer and Company He is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Amy and Company played by Amy Rose *In Olivia and Company played by Olivia Flaversham *In Gadget and Company played by Gadget Hackwrench *In Lindsay and Company played by Lindsay *In Bridgette and Company played by Bridgette *In Elsa and Company played by Elsa *In Dave and Company played by Dave *In Amalthea & Company He played by Lady Amalthea *In Ariel and Company He played by Ariel *In Larry and Company He played Larry the Lamb *In Mowgli and Company He played by Mowgli *In Alice and Company He played by Alice *In Selena Gomez and Company He played by Selena Gomez Gallery: Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg Oliver.png Oliver-1.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Kittens Category:Orange Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Gumball Watterson X Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Heroes